The Ultimate Treasure
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas fic. A short one-shot in which John Smith reflects on his journey to the altar and the Thoughts that he expirienced. Please RR


Nerves. It had to be nerves. Nerves mixed with anticipation. This was what I felt as I stood in a small room in Thomas's small cabin. How long I had waited for the precious day! Now it had arrived and I could barley compose myself long enough to get dressed. My suit lay across the bed, freshly pressed something that I absolutely despised doing, as most men do, unless it was for something extra special. Today most defiantly qualified for that category. The suit had been a gift from my uncle in London, professionally tailored and shipped from England, sort of his condolences for not being able to attend.

The event? Today was my wedding day. Well, actually my second wedding day. Sounds strange, I know, but let me explain. We were married yesterday by her tribe's medicine man. Kitkada, I believe was his name. Despite her traditional ceremony, we both agreed that we wanted to make our two cultures one, as well as our lives and our hearts. For this reason, we decided to have two ceremonies. One her way, one mine. Today is our traditional ceremony. Well, in my sense, anyway.

I had just finished washing up and slipped into my dress shirt and pants when there was a knock on the door. "Come on in" I called as I grabbed my vest off of the bed. Thomas entered and smiled at me as I finished buttoning up the vest over my shirt and straightened myself. "How are you doing?" "Nervous but excited" I answered without turning around. "I be glad when it's all over." "Man, John. You mask it sound like a trial." Thomas said as he grabbed my coat. "You're not getting cold feet are you? Just think of all you've been through to get to this day!"

I didn't answer as I allowed Thomas to help me into my suit coat, the final part of my ensemble. I had been through a lot. _We_ had been through a lot. The first time, war had threatened to keep us apart, then my forced return to England. Lastly her choice of Rolfe over me had shattered any hope that I had left of our ever being together. But in the end, love won out. It always does. Her love had also changed me. I first came to the new world seeking the same thing that every other man on that ship did, what every young man dreams of. Wealth, and everything that comes with it.

In my ten years as an explorer, I often dreamed of finding the ultimate treasure. A treasure so rare, so precious, that once found, would provide for life. How foolish I had been! I was so overcome with greed that I allowed it to control me and fill my every thought. Even on the voyage to what is now Jamestown, I found myself experiencing many of those same feelings, surrounded by starry-eyed young boys, making my own twenty-five years seem old.

It was only after she walked into my life that there was no such thing as the ultimate treasure, at least to me. When I showed her the gold coin in the glade, she didn't stare in wonder or drop her mouth in amazement as some had. Instead she had simply glanced at it, shrugged, and handed at back to me as if she had seen once every day of her life. She showed me that riches aren't always in material form. I learned that often times, the most valuable riches are found in friends, family and other things.

Thomas's voice called me out of my thoughts as I came back to reality. "Ready John? It's almost time." I paused as I looked up into the mirror hanging on the adjacent wall. In a matter of seconds that seemed like an eternity, I saw many things. I saw my true self. A man who was ready to move on with his life, the old shell of greed no longer covering his soul. A changed man. I man in love. I smiled at my reflection, then turned to my friend. "Let's go."

The sun was bright as I stepped outside and I closed my eyes and allowed myself to bask in its warmth for a few moments. Thomas nudged me along until we reached the place where the ceremony was to be held. It was nothing fancy, but it was home. Sure I had dreamed of a large wedding, a massive banquet hall filled with people of nobility. There would be the finest food, drinks, and music in all of England. I also dreamed of showering my love with lavish gifts to prove myself, but I never achieved the social status that I had always hoped for, never found my ultimate treasure. Instead I remain a poor sea captain, yet I feel no disappointment. I am blessed with family, friends, and the love of an extraordinary woman. I couldn't ask for more.

As I took my place by the altar, I glanced over those in attendance and smiled. I was fortunate enough to have my parents in attendance. My father gave me a thumbs-up, a wide smile creasing his face. Next to him, my mother sat sniffling, yet smiling, proud to see her oldest son ready to be married. As I watched them, I was in awe. Married for nearly thirty-five years, they are still as much in love now as when they took their vows. I only hope that we can achieve the same.

Next to my parents sat my sister. She was the only one of my three siblings that was able to attend and I was most surprised that she came. My sister is eight months pregnant with her first child. She was forced to travel alone since my brother-in-law was called away on the king's business. She will be staying with Thomas while we are on our honeymoon, then with us after we return until she has the child. My parents will be staying as well. We all agree that it is better that she has the child while on land than have it at sea.

I suddenly heard the music begin and I know that the time is getting closer. All at once, feeling that I didn't know existed overwhelmed me and doubts began popping into my head. What I doing the right thing? Was it too soon? Were we really ready for marriage? Was I ready for the commitment that I was about to make? It was as if someone was trying to play a cruel joke on me but placing thoughts in my head such as these, where I knew the answer to every single question in my heart, but my head was clouded with doubts.

In the midst of this argument between my head and my heart, I noticed that the crowd had grown very quiet. I lifted my head and saw that the processional had began. From that point everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All of the traditional people came first. Then all stood and that's when I saw her. Clothed in a white leather gown, she looked like an angel. The color looked radiant against her copper skin, her long raven hair braided, but hung down her back. When she saw me, she gave me a small smile and all my doubts melted away. This was right. She reached where I stood and as I took her hand I realized how wrong I had been. Oh how wrong I had been! This is what I had waited for all of my life. I had indeed found what I desired ever since I had set out on my expeditions at the young age of fifteen. This woman who stood next to me now, who would vow to share her life with me come what may. She was it. She was, still is, and always will be. My friend, my love, my wife. She is my ultimate treasure


End file.
